The Chipmunks: The Perfect Christmas Gift
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: The Chipmunks search for the perfect gifts.


**Christmas, Christmas time is near! Time for toys and time for cheer! I've been good, but I can't last! Hurry Squeakquel! Hurrry fast!**

**The Chipmunks: The Perfect Gift**

"…Finally!" Alvin exclaimed happily as he exited the school building.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "It's just another break, Alvin. We just had one last month."

"But this just isn't _any _break." Alvin said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked home. "It's _Christmas _break. Do you know what Christmas is famous for?"

"Um..."

"...Gifts." He answered before she could. "...And I plan on getting you the _best _gift." Eleanor laughed as he pulled her closer. "So…?"

Eleanor raised her brow. "So…?"

"What are you getting me?" Alvin asked in what he thought was a subtle manner.

"I'm not sure." Eleanor said. "Miss Miller says we can't spend _any _money this year. We have to home make our gifts."

Alvin snickered. "…Sucks to be you."

"Actually, it sucks to be _you_ since you're getting whatever I make." Eleanor corrected.

"Aw, Ellie, you know I'll love whatever you give me…_cookies…_" Alvin coughed. Eleanor laughed at his "subtlety".

"Hey, guys," Theodore greeted sadly, as they caught up to him.

"Hey, Teddy, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, why isn't Jeanette walking with you?" Alvin asked.

"She went home early." Theodore sighed.

Eleanor furrowed her brow in concern. "Is she sick?"

"No," He sighed again. "She was in chemistry class and she snagged her favorite sweater on a hook." Theodore explained. "Her sweater ripped right off her body!"

Eleanor's jaw dropped. Alvin began to quietly snicker and Eleanor hit him in the stomach to quiet him. "Are you upset because of how embarrassed she was?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Theodore paused. "I _missed _it!" He exclaimed.

Alvin burst out with laughter and Eleanor glared at them both. "Boys…" She mumbled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Simon asked as he and Brittany caught up to the group.

"Jeanette's sweater ripped off during chemistry today." Eleanor explained.

Brittany's jaw dropped and Alvin laughed again. Simon couldn't help but chuckled also. "…Simon!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What? I was laughing because Alvin laughed."

"Alvin shouldn't have been laughing." Eleanor said glaring at him.

"I was laughing at Theodore." Alvin said as her calmed down.

"What did Theodore say?" Jeanette asked as she approached them from the Chipette's porch.

"He was upset about you getting your sweater ripped off." Alvin explained.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "…Only because he missed it…" She said, stomping away from the group. Jeanette's jaw dropped in anger as she followed suit. Brittany glared as Alvin and Simon laughed and followed her sisters into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Alvin sighed as his laughter died. "Well, that can't be good."

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Theodore asked as all three of them gathered around the kitchen table.

"Well, Christmas is coming." Alvin started.

"…And none of us have a gift for the Chipettes yet." Simon said.

"…And don't forget they're mad at us now." Theodore added.

"Right," Alvin nodded. "We have to find gifts that would be _perfect _for them."

"…Something that reflects their individual personalities." Simon continued.

"…Something that will get the three of us back on their good sides." Theodore added.

"Yeah," Alvin and Simon nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence as they thought. "We should go to the mall or something." Alvin suggested.

Theodore and Simon nodded in agreement and followed Alvin out the door. They walked around for what seemed like hours (but in actuality it was only a few minutes). "This is hopeless!" Theodore exclaimed, collapsing onto the bench surrounding the fountain.

"Agreed," Alvin sat beside him.

Simon soon joined them. "Could it be possible that we're over thinking this whole situation?" Alvin and Theodore stared at him in hopes of elaboration. "I mean, we know our girlfriends. This shouldn't be that hard."

"Right," They agreed.

They once again sat in silence as they thought. "I've got it!" Theodore exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"…Got what?" Alvin asked.

"…Jeanette's perfect gift! I know what to get her!" Theodore ran off with an accomplished smile.

"I'm glad he's got it all figured out." Alvin pouted and rested his chin on his hand.

"…So do I." Simon said as a grin appeared on his face.

"What?"

Simon stood. "When you think about everything she likes, it's pretty obvious what to get her. I can't believe I didn't think of it before." He ran off in a different direction as Theodore.

Alvin continued to think. He took what Simon said into consideration. _Let's see Eleanor loves… me, of course. _He thought cockily. _What else?_ He sat and thought before it finally came to him. Alvin smiled to himself before running off towards the store that would carry Eleanor's gift.

* * *

"Too light, too dark," Theodore pushed and searched through racks of holiday clothes. He huffed as he moved on to a table. He continued to dig until he saw just what he was looking for. "…Ah-ha!" He said grabbing the sleeve. He pulled but it didn't budge. "It must be caught on something." He continued to pull and lift the garment until he realized someone had a strong grip of the other end. "Uh, excuse me. I need this." Theodore pulled the garment towards him.

The teenage girl gripped her end tighter. "No you don't. Purple is _not _you color." She laughed and yanked it back.

Theodore was shocked by this but quickly became accustomed to the situation. "I need it for my girlfriend." He glared and pulled back.

"Unless your girlfriend has six days to live, she isn't getting this!" The girl exclaimed and began pulling more of the garment, dragging Theodore with her.

Theodore's eyes widened. This girl was stronger than she looked. He continued to struggle for it. Pulling and tugging at the perfect gift for his girlfriend, but the young woman refused to release the death grip she had on her end. What could he do to get her to let go? "Look! …Cashmere sweaters, eighty percent off!" He yelled.

Every person in the store looked up and rushed towards the two off them. The girl's eyes widened as a large crowd rushed passed them. Theodore gripped the garment tightly as he waited for the stampede of people to stop. After it passed, he opened his eyes and saw his gift in hand but the girl on the other end was gone. He brushed off his feeling of concern and paid for the item before rushing out of the store.

***

Alvin walked into a book store and looked around with a shudder. It was like being in Simon's room. He quickly walked over to the culinary section of the shelves. He scanned the books over before laying his eyes on the perfect book. Just as he was about to grab it someone came by and swiped it. "Hey," Alvin glared.

"Sorry, you snooze you lose." The person said as they walked away.

Alvin rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated huff as he saw that was the last copy in stock. He left that bookstore and searched around in all the others. He couldn't find that book anywhere. Sighing, he began walking towards the exit.

* * *

Theodore sighed in relief and leaned against his front door. "Long day…?" Simon asked sipping his coffee.

Theodore looked up at him with surprise. "How'd you finish so early?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know. I guess the author got lazy." He said as he took another sip of coffee.

Theodore nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "I finally found the perfect gift for Netta." He smiled. "I just have to wrap it."

"What'd you get her?"

"I can't tell you." Theodore said. "I want it to be a surprise." He stood and ran up the stairs to his room to wrap Jeanette's gift.

Simon chuckled at Theodore's enthusiasm and continued sipping his coffee. Next, Alvin walked in with a glum look on his face. Alvin looked up and noticed Simon. "Did the author get lazy?" He asked.

"Yep," Simon answered. Alvin nodded. He sighed and sat across from Simon. "What's up with you?"

"I found Eleanor the perfect gift." Alvin answered.

Simon shifted his eyes. "...And?"

"Someone bought that last one. I checked all over town for another." Alvin said. "Did you know we had _three _bookstores?"

Simon took a pause before responding. "No!" He said faking disbelief. "What book are you trying to get her?"

"…A Christmas cookbook by this Emeril guy."

"Do you mean Emeril, the TV chef?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded. "Theodore has had that book preordered since August. It was supposed to come today."

Alvin's eyes widened and he stood excitedly. "Theodore!" He called, running out of the kitchen.

***

"I don't know, Alvin." Theodore said, hugging his book to his chest. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Please, Theodore." Alvin was on his knees. "Eleanor is already mad at me. She'll rip me to shreds if I don't give her a gift."

Theodore raised an amused brow. "What do I get in exchange?"

Alvin looked up in surprise. "Um, I'll give you my dessert everyday for a month."

"Come on, Alvin, I'm not eight anymore." Theodore pointed out. "It's going to take more than that."

Alvin wrinkled his brow as he stood. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Fifty…"

"…Dollars?" Theodore smirked. "…No way!" Alvin crossed his arms stubbornly but then sighed in defeat. "Ten..." Alvin haggled.

"Fifty…"

Alvin glared. "Twenty…"

"Fifty…"

"Forget it!" Alvin said and turned to walk out.

Theodore continued to smirk. "Fine, if you want to be ripped to shreds." He sang, swinging the cookbook in a taunting manner.

Alvin growled angrily. He reached into his pocket and gave Theodore the money. Keeping his end of the deal, Theodore handed the book to his brother. "Thanks," Alvin said sarcastically.

Theodore shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a nice guy." He continued to smirk.

Alvin rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Merry Christmas…!" The Chipettes exclaimed when they opened their front door.

"Merry Christmas…!" The Chipmunks repeated hugging their girlfriends.

"Where's Dave?" Jeanette asked.

"He went to go buy another turkey." Simon and Theodore directed their vision toward Alvin and the girls followed suit.

Alvin shifted his eyes. "I tried to clean all the grass off." Everyone rolled their eyes and went to the living room to exchange gifts. Alvin and Eleanor sat on the couch. Brittany directed Simon to sit in the chair and she quickly took a seat on his lap. Theodore and Jeanette sat on the floor by the tree. "So, who's going first?" Alvin asked.

"I nominate Simon!" Brittany exclaimed. "What'd you get me?" She asked bouncing on his lap excitedly.

"Alright, calm down." Simon laughed. He reached over and grabbed Brittany's gift.

Brittany tore open the gift hastily. "Oh, my God…" She gasped. "…A tiara!" She took it out of its box and placed it on her head. "…The symbol of my superiority!" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Simon; I love it!" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Anyway," Alvin spoke up. Brittany glared but never broke the hug. Alvin reached beside him and gave Eleanor her gift. "Merry Christmas, Ellie."

Eleanor smiled in appreciation as she ripped opened her gift. "Emeril's Holiday Cookbook!" She exclaimed. "They've been sold out of these for months! How'd you get it?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Alvin shot a glare in Theodore's direction. Theodore simply smiled in response.

Eleanor giggled. "Thank you so much!" She said hugging him.

"I guess it's my turn." Theodore said, slowly handing Jeanette her gift.

Jeanette removed the wrapping paper with less urgency than her sisters. But just like her sisters, she was pleased with what she saw. "…A sweater!" She squealed. "It's just like my old one."

"Merry Christmas, Netta." Theodore smiled.

"Thank you, Teddy." Jeanette smiled back.

There was slight pause. "Ahem," Alvin cleared his throat. The Chipettes looked at him. "…Your turn."

The girls looked at each other. "I'll go first." Brittany spoke up.

**Want a plane that lops the loop; me, I want a hula-hoop! I can hardly stand the wait! Please Squeakquel don't be late!**

**Well! That's it! Ha-ha! You guys think I'm evil, don't you? Well, I am… but not for the reason you think.**

**There's a poll in my profile! Go vote!**

**Until next time (which will be soon), REVIEW!**


End file.
